The Tale of Nellis
by roseleake24
Summary: Nellie likes two guys. Blake and Michael. It's intense and crazy but in the end its worth it. Just read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Just saying this happens after tgp ends and I own nobody. Im just addicted to tgp and being a total fangirl

Parings: Charlin, Michellie and Blellie.

Chapter 1

Nellie just sat on her bed waiting on her phone to go off. Waiting on a text from ether Blake or Michael. It's crazy to think that she's in the middle of liking two guys. The best part of it is that they both have girlfriends. Nellie slumped back into her bed. Maybe Abraham, Tyler, or maybe Aylin knew what to do. She was afraid to text any of them because she was afraid that they would tell the both of them. They would also figure out her secret. Then Nellie's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. It turned out to be Blake. "Nellie I miss you. I've barley seen you since the glee project ended! Let's hang out please soon maybe with Michael, Abraham, Tyler, Shanna, Charlie, and maybe even Ali." He said "I miss you too Blake and I'd love to hang out." Nellie said smiling "Let's have a party we can invite the whole cast." He said excited Nellie couldn't help but life. He seemed so excited about something that wasn't even planned yet. "Yes let's do it." Nellie replied. "Well I'm going to call Abraham and ask him if we can use his house. I will text you later." Blake said before hanging up the phone. Nellie couldn't help but break out in the biggest smile. Blake actually missed her. Nellie decided to text Michael and told him Blake was throwing a party to get the cast back together. He texted her back and told her that it was a great idea and that maybe he could bring his girlfriend. Nellie got upset and threw her phone across the bed after reading it. She really liked Michael but she also liked Blake. Blake seemed more interested n Nellie then Michael did. That was the crazy part. Most people shipped her and Michael together. "Team Michellie" She texted that to Michael and told him she missed those days. He texted her back and said the same thing. Then Blake called her. "So next Friday it is at Abrahams just tell the cast everything. I'm so excited to see you…and the rest of the cast." Blake saved himself. " Yeah me too. Michael wanted to bring his girlfriend." Nellie said obviously upset. " Haha silly math geek I'll tell him he can't. Just a cast party." He said Nellie loved the idea of just a cast party no outsiders as she thought. "So I'll see you then?" " Of course bye Blake!" Nellie said as she hung up. She was excited for the party. She texted everyone about it. The people who were not coming were Mario, Taryn, Maxfield, and Dani. It sucked but they had other plans that night. At least Michael and Blake were gonna be there. Nellie spent two hours deciding what to wear. A dress? A skirt? A shirt and jeans? Nellie just threw on jeans and left the house to pick up Charlie and Aylin. Aylin and Charlie just talked to themselves most of the car ride there. With the occasional conversation with Nellie. Nellie started getting nervous nearing Abraham's house. "Nellis, you look like you're going to freak out." Aylin pointed out. "I'm fine." All Nellie could push out " Nellie tell Aylin." Aylin gave her this look. Which was kind of comforting kind of forceful. "IkindalikeBlakeandMichael." Nellie rushed "AW!" Charlie screamed. Aylin hit Charlie after that remark that didn't make Nellie feel any better about what she admitted. "It's okay Nellis but they both have girlfriends." Aylin said trying not to hurt Nellie. "I know that. Blake is so excited to see me and all Michael talks about his damn girlfriend." Nellie angrily said " Let me guess..You like Michael more than Blake?" Aylin guessed Nellie shook her head yes as she dried her eyes and arrived at the party. " Nellie me and Charles got your back." Aylin proclamed


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of the characters even though I really wish I owned Michael and Blake haha but thanks for reading my first fanfiction! Here is chapter 2. The pairings are the same. This chapter is so long and idek why and btw I need help ending Should Nellie be with Blake or Michael? I can't pick!

Chapter two:

When Nellie, Aylin, and Charlie got to the party everyone was already there. "I thought you guys weren't coming!" Abraham said hugging Nellie. "Well it's a far drive." Aylin said hugging him. Nellies immediately started looking around and wondered if Blake or Michael was around. "He's over there." Aylin said pointing out Michael. Nellie was nervous. He was talking to Shanna but decided to invade the convo. She whispered thanks to Aylin and then walked on over. "Nellie!" Screamed Shanna Then Nellie went on over and hugged Shanna. "Hey Nellie" Michael said all awkwardly What Nellie didn't know is that after the glee project ended Michael started to have a crush on Nellie. He still had a girlfriend which made everything really confusing and that's why he didn't tell anyone anything. "Hey Michael I missed you." Nellie said accidently as she hugged him. "I missed you too Nellie." Michael said as he held her way longer then he should of. "I'll just leave you two alone..." Shanna said walking away awkward. "I'm sorry that was a long hug." Michael said feeling bad. "No it's okay. Don't be sorry I promise." Nellie said "I know it doesn't seem like it but I really missed you." Michael said Nellie turned to face him. She had to face the truth. "You have a girlfriend." Nellie said even though she really didn't want to. Michael's face dropped. "I have to go." Nellie walked kind of ran away. "Nellie. Please?" Michael screamed. Aylin heard and thought _Oh shit _and went after Nellie. Aylin gave Charlie this look and Charlie knew to stop Michael from going after Nellie. "Dude just leave her alone and let Aylin handle her." Charlie said putting his hand on Michael's shoulder. " I like Nellie but I also like the girl I'm dating. " Michael said. Aylin couldn't find Nellie. "Nellis it's me Aylin let's talk." Aylin said." He has a girlfriend and he told me he really me missed me." Nellie said crying. "Don't cry Nellie he's confused. Boys are stupid look at Charles. He can be plenty stupid." She said comforting her friend "I'm just going to go find Blake." Nellie said getting herself together. Aylin was shocked. This wasn't really the Nellie she knew. Then Nellie saw Blake. "Blake hey." Nellie said giving him the biggest hug once she saw him. "Glad to see you too Nellie." Blake said smiling. "So what have you been up to you?" She asked him. "Nothing much. I've been trying to get my life together after I got dumped after tgp after a whole bunch of drama but I'm fine what about you?" He said Aww Blake..I'm just moving here and hanging out with people." Nellie said " It's okay im happy where I am now but Michael said he wanted to see you." Blake said. Nellie's face dropped. He seriously mentioned Michael. "I just can't talk to Michael right now. I just can't." Nellie said trying not to cry. "I'm sorry for bringing him up." Blake said feeling bad. Blake hugged her right trying to make me feel better. Abraham was just watching the drama unfold. "Damn Tyler some cast reunion. This is crazy." Abraham said to Tyler "I know it's crazy I've never seen Nellie this dramatic." Said Tyler All Blake wanted to do was be there for Nellie. He didn't want anyone to know his secret. The reason why his girlfriend had broken up with him. Well one of them was the LCP with Nellie and Blake did together. How their hands intertwined. How Blake kissed Nellie's forehead. All the crazy flirty scenes. Blake actually enjoyed. As Blake thought of this he realized he was falling for Nellie hard. He realized he was falling in love with her. That was probably the main reason why they broke up according to Blake. While holding Nellie he wanted to say those three words. Then Nellie finally broke the hug and the slience. "Thanks Blake for everything but I really need to find Aylin. I'll be back to talk to you soon.." Nellie said quick hugging him and giving him a hug on the cheek. "_I love you._" Blake whispered right after she left. "So Blake how's the party?" Charlie asked randomly. "Fine." Blake said holding his cheek . Charlie realized he lost Michael, "Shit. Got to g. You see I have to keep Michael away from Nellie." Said Charlie basically running away. "Wait Charlie! Why?" Blake screamed after him


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Guys. I have absolutely no life until I leave on vacation which is next week. So I want to leave you guys with three maybe four chapters before I leave. And this is short so maybe I have no idea haha. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean the world. Especially how this is my first fan fiction. Shortest Chapter I think. I had no idea how to ride this but please review more and tell me your opinions! I still don't own them sadly

Chapter 3:

"Charlie come back!" Blake shouted Blake didn't know that Michael likes Nellie and that Nellie likes the both of them. "He brought Michael up then he understood why I couldn't talk to him." Nellie told Aylin. "Honestly I think you should talk to Michael and sort things out knowing Charlie he couldn't keep Michael away for long." Aylin said "Blake, Where's Nellie?" Michael asked. "Do you like her?" Blake asked "Yeah I do. She's amazing, beautiful, and smart." He said smiling Blake just sat there with his head down. Blake just couldn't believe this. He was so confused. Nellie didn't want to talk to Michael but he likes her. Blake he knew he loved her. Blake realized he had to tell Nellie the truth. Blake found Aylin and Nellie talking and decided he would listen in. " I'm just going to talk to Michael and tell him the truth. I really like him but I can't play this game." Nellie said "Good idea maybe he will understand." Aylin said Blake just wanted to cry. She doesn't feel the same way. Nellie finally found Michael after searching awhile. " Listen, I really like you I just don't want to be the second girl you cheat with. I want to be with you but you have a girlfriend. Then Michael kissed Nellie. Their lips crashed together and it was very sweet and passionate. Nellie finally came up after a minute or two. "Nellie I'm sorry I like you a lot I just don't know what I want." Michael finally said "I can't do this." Nellie said She kissed him on the cheek and walk away. "Nellie! You two kissed!" Shanna basically screamed. "Yeah it was a little kiss." Nellie said looking at Michael who was almost crying. Then she bumped into Abraham. "You're a hot mess let's go outside." He said after taking one looking at her. Nellie nodded then followed him out back. "What's going on? I've never seen you like this" Abraham asked " I like Blake and Michael but Michael a little but more and I told Michael I liked him and I'm not going to play a game and he just flat out kissed me and Shanna freaked out. I don't know anymore!" Nellie said now crying "Aww Nellie I've never seen you like this." Abraham said comforting her. Nellie just cried on him. Blake saw this and he was upset. He decided to try being "_just friends" _with Nellie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I keep changing how many chapters I'm leaving you guys before I leave for my trip. I just want to thank Ryan Murphy for casting this season. Even with Charlie being eliminated….anyways I don't know any of my favorite characters… Two chapters in one night your welcome haha

Chapter 4:

A week after the party Nellie was just sat home. Aylin and Abraham came over almost every day to check on her. "Nellis. I brought food!" Aylin screamed. Aylin loved Nellie. They were practically best friends. Nellie's situation on the other hand was very very complicated. "Aylin I'm fine no need." Nellie stated "Abraham is worried and so am I. You're not the same." Aylin said. "It's just Michael and Blake hasn't been the same since the party and I'm worried about it." Nellie said "Well it was a pretty dramatic party." Aylin said Then randomly Blake called. Nellie got happy and gave Aylin a look as she showed her phone. "Hey Blake." Nellie said "Hey are you feeling better? Sorry I haven't called." Blake said _Finally some normality _Nellie thought. "I'm doing better. That party was really dramatic and stressful."Nellie said "Do you want to maybe hang out sometime this weekend?" Blake asked all nervous. Nellie broke out into the biggest smile. "I'd love to. How about pizza and a movie Saturday?" Nellie asked " That would be awesome." Blake said "See you then bye." Nellie said then she hung up. "Ohh! Nellie has a date!" Aylin screamed. "No! It's just two people hanging out." Nellie said Blake was thrilled. He gets to hang out with an amazing girl. He realized being just friends was not going to work very well. Blake decided then he was going to tell Michael who was his roommate how he felt about Michael. He knocked on Michael's door. "What?" Michael answered "Can we talk?" Blake asked Michael already knew Blake liked her. It was very obvious. He sang around the house every damn night. "Sure dude." Michael answered "We have barley talked since the party. We are Peanut Butter brothers. I'm just going to come out and say it. I love Nellie!" Blake said Michael knew he liked her but love? Really? "Go." All Michael said Blake stood there stunned. "You heard me go!" Michael shouted very mad. Blake left the house and just started driving. Michael felt a little bad. He shouldn't have yelled at Blake for what he felt. So Michael called Blake. He knew he wouldn't pick up he just left a voicemail. _"Hey man I'm sorry I yelled at you. We should just let Nellie decide who she wants. We are Peanut brothers bros anyways bye."_ Blake listened to the message and decided to just go home. When Michael saw Blake pull up he ran and gave him the biggest bro hug. "I'm so sorry." Michael said "It's okay we should just let Nellie decide." Blake said They became best friends again. "C'mon! It's a date! Charles and I should double! You're even blushing." Aylin said laughing Aylin was right and Nellie was certainly blushing. She texted Michael and asked him if it was a date. When Blake got the message he kinda smiled then looked at Michael who he just made up with an hour ago then back at his phone. What Michael didn't know didn't hurt him. Blake thought about his response and asked her if that was okay. "Shit Aylin read this." Nellie says as she throws her phone " What are you gonna say?" Aylin asked Nellie decided to take the risk and just go out with Blake. "Um Yes? I guess." Nellie said unsure "HA! Now I can say it's a date. I win! " Aylin said happily Nellie couldn't help but laugh as she texted Blake the news. When Blake got the text he instantly smiled. He had a date with Nellie. He really should tell Michael since he said sorry. "Um Michael?" Blake started "Whats up?" Michael asked. "Don't get pissed please don't but Nellie and I are going on a date.." Blake said Michael wanted to yell and scream. Blake didn't know about the kiss from the party. Michael decided to text Nellie. "_So you didn't tell Blake about our kiss but you can go on a date with him?"_ Nellie was shocked and mad. _"At least he DOESN'T have a gf." _She replied Michael read it and was just shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To all the people who review my story. You guys rock and its going to suck not uploading when I leave. You guys make me want to keep going on with the story even with the craziness in my life. Also I'm thinking about writing a squeal or maybe just a Michellie fic. Anyways here is chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

Nellie was just getting ready for her date. She was still very mad at Michael but he can get over it. Blake was different. Just different. Yeah Michael was a nerd. A cute nerd. He still was a jerk for what he said. Simple jeans and a t-shirt and a jacket. Nellie's outfit. Perfect and simple. Then there was knock on the door. It was Blake picking up Nellie. "Hey beautiful." He said. Nellie turned bright red as she hugged him. "You ready?" He asked "Of course." She answered with a smile. They talked and laughed the whole way there. They skipped the movies and went down to the beach. "I forgot my phone." Nellie realized "Why do you need it? We are having fun." Blake asked Aylin wanted updates but Nellie actually wanted pictures of how perfect their date had been going. " I wanted pictures of us…" Nellie said quietly Blake smiled. She was enjoying it and him. Everything was perfect. "Come here we can use my phone and ill send them to you." Blake said Nellie broke out in a huge smile. "I love your smile Nellie. I really do." Nellie blushed for a moment then took his phone and ran like the win. In the end they took twenty-five pictures. "So great day?" Blake asked "Amazing thank you." Nellie said They were walking down the boardwalk hand in hand. Nellie didn't care and neither did Blake. They sat on the beach watching the sunset. It was beautiful. "This is so beautiful." Nellie said. "Like you." Blake replied "Stop it!" Nellie said pushing him "I'm serious your beautiful Nellie." Blake said looking in to her eyes. At that moment they both leaned in and their lips met. Instant fireworks. Nellie couldn't think. After she just looked at Blake. She didn't feel this way with Michael or any of her last boyfriends. "Nellie I really like you. Today was perfect. You're perfect. I want you to be mine." Blake said. Nellie was speechless. That kiss. His speech. Nellie finally found the words to say. "I like you too. Today was amazing. That kiss was something I can't even comprehend. Can we just take it slow please?" Nellie asked "Anything for you." Blake said before kissing her again. It was long and sweet. Blake finally cut it off. "You're amazing you know that right?" He asked "You're amazing. "Nellie said They took a couple more pictures this time some of them kissing. Then Blake had to drive Nellie home. She really didn't want the date to end. "Thanks again." Nellie said as she got to her house. "You're welcome see you soon okay beautiful?" Blake said then planting one softly on Nellie's lips. Nellie blushed and smiled. She watched every move he made as he walked away. Then she thought about it. How the hell was she going to explain to her friends? What about Michael? When she opened the door she found Aylin on her bed with her phone. "Aylin seriously!" Nellie said "Not to be a total weirdo but I saw all thirty photos Blake sent you and you two are adorable. You two kissing is so cute! Are you guys dating? Aww Blellie!" Aylin rambled Nellie slid down on the door. "Yes we are dating." Nellie admitted "NELLIS!" Aylin screamed "Gosh Aylin scream LOUDER maybe Charlie can hear you!" Nellie said as she took her phone back. She found a text that said _Good night beautiful3_ from Blake. All Nellie could do is smile. He treats her like a princess. She couldn't help and wonder what about Michael. What is he going to say? Is he going to hate her for being with Blake? "Aylin what about Michael?" Nellie randomly asked "Well are you going to tell him or is Blake? Someone better because I know by tomorrow or so people are going to figure out sooner by the media." Aylin said Nellie wanted to tell Michael but she also wanted Blake to tell but he went to bed. She was about to call her when her twitter blew up. "Crap look what Blake posted on twitter." Nellie said "Aww how cute." Aylin said Nellie put her head in her hands. "It's okay you guys are officially Blellie now."Aylin said comforting

A/N2: Next chapter is intense! I may post it tomorrow or Saturday depending on busy I am and I have to dreadfully pack.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heres the intense Chapter 6. Thanks for following it and favoring it and all that stuff. This has so many views and I can't say thank you enough. And something cool my story actually got mentioned on the Blellie tag as one of that person's best. Like seriously that's amazing especially how this is my first fanfiction. Probably last chapter before I leave on vacation

Chapter 6:

The next morning Michael woke up to his phone going off asking him if he knew Nellie and Blake were dating. They were from the entire cast but Nellie and Blake. "Blake! Wake up!" Michael shouted "Dude chill what's wrong?" Blake asked sleepily. Blake's phone was blown up with messages of how cute him and Nellie were together. "You and Nellie. I had to find out by everybody else but you two!" Michael almost shouted. "I can explain." Blake said. "Save it." Michael said as he slammed Blake's door. Blake didn't want to lose his best friend but he also didn't want to lose the girl he was in love with. "Nellie I can't believe you and Blake are dating!" Abraham shouted to her on the phone. "Don't worry me ether! It's crazy" Nellie said. "Um Nell it's trending on Twitter." He said "No its not!" She screamed "Damn I'm afraid to tweet." She added "Haha I have to go Nellie I'll see you later," Abraham said as he hung up. Nellie was shocked. Blake and Nellie were trending on Twitter. Nellie decided she was going to call Blake. Blake wasn't his usually happy self. "What's wrong?" Nellie asked concerned "Michael found out and he's pissed cuz we didn't tell him." Blake said. "I wanted to..I just thought you did."Nellie said. "I'm sorry I should go."Blake said. Nellie wanted to say one more thing "Blake do you want to hang out later? Maybe go down to the dock?" Nellie asked trying to get through. "Maybe I don't know." Blake said. Then he hung up and Nellie was alone. She broke out crying "_This isn't fair! No one is happy!" _She thought Then there was a knock at the door. It was Michael. "Michael." All Nellie said shocked. "Why? Why did you choose him?" Michael asked. "He cares a lot and he's a sweetheart and he gets me" Nellie said while trying to keep it together. Michael looked at her. "I love you Nellie. I broke up with my girlfriend." Michael said. Nellie stood there. "No I just can't." Nellie said crying. Michael just stood there, "Just please go be friends with him. He cares a lot about you if he's dating me or not." Blake said. "I'm sorry." All Michael said before he left. Michael didn't know where he was going. Home was the last place. Michael just sat in a random parking lot and cried. He was single and in love with Nellie and now bestfriendless. Nellie was still recovering from what Michael said. She decided to go to Blake's house and get Blake and take him to the dock. "So you really had to drag me out?" Blake asked. "You wouldn't t leave and you really needed out of the house." Nellie said "I'm sorry Nellie. This is my entire fault. None of this should have happened. You don't deserve me at all." Blake said very upset. "Don't talk like that ever. I wanted you not him. He can get over it." Nellie said. Blake just sat there looking at the ocean. "Blake look at me. This isn't you. Michael is being stubborn. I want this to work." Nellie tried saying. Nellie was frustrated this was not working. Nellie was about to walk away when Blake pulled on her arm. "Nellie wait don't go. I really like you. I can't even describe it. You mean the world to me. I don't want to lose you."Blake said holding her arm still. Nellie just hugged him really tight. "I just want things to be better." She said. "They will. I promise. I will fix things." Blake promised. The next day Michael showed up to the house. He was about to leave till Blake stopped him. "Michael stop it. You're my best friend. This shouldn't happen over a girl." Blake said. Michael stopped in his tracks. Michael was sick and tired of living this way. Being away from his being friend was killing him. "I'm sorry Blake I really am. " Michael said hugging Blake. Blake was really happy about this. He got his best friend back. Blake texted Nellie and she was as happy as he was. Now they could all be under the same roof without somebody wanting to kill the other person.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Im sorry I said ch.6 would be the last till I leave but I have a huge amount of time so I decided to update this one and start on another story! Yes im writing more so go find and read and review that but also don't forget this story. I love reading your guys reviews! So pretty please go review and tell me your opinions! I might type eight I have no idea then maybe pack.

Chapter 7:

Everything was finally back to normal. Nellie and Blake were going strong. Nellie spent more time at Blake's and Michael had to fight back his feelings. Overall they were happy. Michael has to constantly remind himself to stay out of it. "Blake stop!" Nellie said giggling. Blake was tickling Nellie. "You're a dork!" Nellie said. "But I'm a cute dork. You even agree!" Blake said breaking out in a huge smile "Sure Blake whatever you say." Nellie said bursting out laughing. Blake kissed her. Passionate and sweet. It always made Nellie speechless. Blake cut it and just looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Yes they both had brown eyes but Nellie's seemed so different. They were the lightest shade of brown and to him they were perfect. "You're perfect Nellie. You really are." Blake said. Nellie blushed and smiled. She was seriously falling in love with Blake. She always thought way too far ahead in relationships. Nellie didn't want to risk anything. "You're perfect." Nellie said to Blake Why didn't Nellie just tell Blake she loved him? Those three little words. Michael hated it when Nellie was over. He just sat in his room writing music. Nellie and Blake were watching The Last Song. Nellie was about to cry during it. Blake was just holding her. After the Movie, Nellie was exhausted. Nellie was almost asleep. "You're beautiful." Blake whispered. "I love you." Nellie said in her sleep. Blake smiled before kissing her forehead. "I love you too baby." Blake whispered. He was falling in love with Nellie. He tucked her into the guest bedroom and just layed down and watched her sleep for the rest of the night. The next morning Nellie woke up really early. She knew she fell asleep and she figured she was at Blake's. Nellie turned over and saw a sleeping Blake. He had no shirt on but Nellie thought he was the sweetest guy. Nellie kissed him on the cheek and decided to make breakfast. "I smell food." Michael said sleepily. "Hey" Nellie said. She was wearing Blake's shirt and Michael didn't know who was cooking. "So I saw Nellie stayed last night. What happened? You weren't in your room. You know I still like her." Michael said sitting at the table. Nellie was about say something till Blake came into the room. "Nellie you don't have to. And you took my shirt. Nice one." Blake said kissing her cheek. Michael almost passed out and Nellie was shocked. Nellie gave Michael this look and she took out her phone and texted him. "_You and Me are talking later."_ Michael texted back "_K. I'm sorry Nellie." _ "What's wrong with you two? You both look like you saw a ghost." Blake said "Nothing. Nellie is cooking and I'm thinking." Michael said covering up the awkward thing that just happened. "Yeah you let me crash here so I'd decided I'll cook. " Nellie said. "Life is good. I got my girl and my best friend plus my career nothing could go wrong." Blake said smiling _"Especially when your best friend admitted he still likes your girlfriend then her feelings go totally haywire. Yeah totally nothing could go wrong." Nellie thought _After breakfast Nellie had to go. "It's only for today. I'll be over tomorrow." Nellie said looking into Blake's eyes. She was trying to push away her feelings away for Michael. Blake kissed her softly and it worked on her small lips. Nellie locked eyes with him and held it. She loved him and she knew it but she also wondered about Michael. "Nellie…." Blake started. He was going to say it but stopped. She turned around with a weird look. "I'll miss you Nell." Blake said instead. Nellie thought he was going to say it and she was ready to say it back but he didn't. "I'll miss you too." Nellie said hugging him then walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long day for me! Typing all day and babysitting but I really wanted to leave you guys with a lot. Anyways its almost the end of this story. The last couple chapters are crazy and I thought about rewriting about who Nellie ended up with but I really like how it ends. I want to write a sequel to this but I have no ideas so yeah enough of me ranting here is Chapter 8! Also hope for all the Michellie fans!

Chapter 8:

Nellie went to Abraham's House. He would know what to do. He was Abraham after all. "Tyler, Nellie is pulling up. How much do you bet Blake dumped her?" Abraham said "I say he said he loves her and she doesn't feel the same way. " Tyler added. Abraham smiled and wondered. He acted like such a fangirl. Abraham opened the door right when Nellie was about to open the door. Nellie hugged him and Tyler and sat down. "So let's cut to the chase what happened?" Abraham asked "So I fell asleep at Blake's and he told me he still likes me but he thought I was Blake and before I could tell him I was me Blake came in." Nellie explained trying not to try. "Wow that's crazy" Abraham said. "Also I heard your bet." Said Nellie as she slapped Abraham and Tyler. "We love you Nellie you know it." Tyler said. "I might like Michael." Nellie admitted. Abraham and Tyler looked at each other shocked. They were speechless. Nellie and Blake had been dating for about four months and everyone thought they were in love. Nellie just dug her head into her arms. "Nellie they are both great guys." Tyler tried "They both love you." Abraham added. It didn't help. "I have to go." Nellie said out of nowhere. Nellie texted Michael and told him to meet her. "Nellie let me explain." Michael started "No let me. This isn't fair! I liked you a lot like it was crazy how much I liked you then you kissed me at the party and I wanted to be with you but you had a girlfriend then Blake came along and opened my eyes and made me believe what love actually was. Then this morning you had to pull the stuff you did. You ruined everything! I just have to push everything away now because of you." Nellie screamed. Michael saw her looking into his eyes shouting every work. "_All I want to do is kiss you kiss your lips. I love you so much." Michael thought_ Michael just went to her and hugged her and held her. "I didn't' know. You had his shirt on. I'm sorry. I don't mean for this to happen. Nellie I love you. It hurts to fight for you. Blake is my best friend. I know you don't want to hurt him ether." Michael said. "I love you too." Nellie said. Michael pulled Nellie in for a huge hug. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve me Nellie." He said. Michael could see it in her eyes its breaking her heart but she isn't dating him. She is dating Blake. "He loves me doesn't he?" Nellie asked all quiet looking at Michael. "He does. You light up his entire world." Michael said "Two months." All Nellie said. Michael was very confused. "What's in two months?" Michael asked puzzled "I'm giving me and Blake two months and if I don't feel the same way about him then I do with you then I'm done. I'm going to cheat on him." Nellie said. Michael smiled. "You really like me." Michael asked. "I did from the start." Nellie answered. "I want to kiss you so bad but I know I can't." Michael said. Nellie kissed Michael on the cheek. "Is that okay?" Nellie asked as her smile grew. "I love you Nellie." Michael said proudly. "I love you too. I really do." Nellie said laying her head on his shoulder. All Michael could think of was in two months he could be happy.

A/N: So next chapter gets crazy but I won't have time to type it before I leave so I have no idea the next time I will be able to get on and type nine up but I want your inputs on this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this one and ive been home for two days im sorry. I love you guys and thanks for sticking to the story! I only have three or four more chapters on this story! Im going to be sad when this ends but I have my other one and im writing a new one. Enough talking here is the much anticipated chapter nine. Also I missed you guys and I loved reading all of your reviews when I was gone! And ive almost had 5,000 people view this. Never thought people would like my story. Anyways this chapter gets very emotional

Chapter 9:

Nellie got a call from an unknown number the next week. She thought it was a prank call so we just decided to answer it. "Hello?" Nellie said "Nellie? Hi this is Blake's mom. He has been in a terrible accident." His mom said. Nellie almost dropped the phone in total shock. How could this happen? "I'll be down there as soon as I can." Nellie stated "Thank you dear. It means a lot to my family. Blake doesn't shut up about you." His mom said crying. After Nellie got off the phone with Blake's mom she called Michael. "Nellie?" Michael asked. "He….he's in the hospital. His mom called and told me." Nellie rushed. "Are you there?" Michael asked "No! I'm driving there while freaking out." Nellie said starting to cry. "Don't cry. I bet he's fine." Michael said reassuring her. "It's just I saw him yesterday."  
Nellie said. "Relax Nellie."Michael said. "NO! I have to I'm here. Bye." Nellie snapped. When Nellie got to the waiting room she saw his parents. "Nellie it's so nice to see you sweetheart." Blake's mom said hugging Nellie. "Nice to see you too . " Nellie said "He's hanging in there Nellie I know your worried. He loves you. Go see him." Blake's dad said. Nellie nodded and went to go see Blake. She saw him and Blake was just saying there. All she saw was all these wires on him. Nellie started to cry even more then she did before. "Blake I love you. I should have stayed the night last night." Nellie said taking his hand. Blake's mom came in. "He looks a little better." She commented. "What happened?" Nellie nervously asked. "He was driving to the store and some drunken guy on his cell phone hit Blake." His mom said. "He's going to live right?" Nellie pushed out of her mouth. "Yes he is but no one knows how serious the damage." His mom said crying. Then Michael came in. His face dropped. He was so shocked. "Blake." All he could say. Nellie went to hug him. "Michael nice to see you." Mrs. Jenner said. Michael was speechless. This was his best friend laying in a hospital bed. "He will be fine Michael." Nellie said. Michael started tearing up. Nellie just hugged him. "This is so hard on all of us. He has a great support system. I better go. Nellie if anything happens let me know." Mrs. Jenner said. "Will do." Nellie said wiping tears. "Bye Michael." She added before walking out. "I don't know what to say. My best friend looks so weird. He looks so weird. He should be home playing call of duty!" Michael said. "I'm not leaving him." Nellie stated taking Blake's hand. Michael looked at Nellie. She was so upset. Her boyfriend was in an accident. "I better go." Michael said. "He's your best friend why would you leave?" Nellie asked getting mad. "Nellie you're torn up about this and so am I." Michael said. Nellie sighed "I'm sorry for being such a bitch." Nellie said. Michael wanted to ask her if there was still a chance of them but it seemed like only time would tell. "I love you Nellie. All three of us will get through this." Michael said looking at her "I just hope he makes it. I really do."Nellie said crying. Michael just held her and stroked her hair. Someone has to stay strong for all three of them. A couple of hours later Nellie finally fell asleep in Michael's arms and she stopped crying. It was four in the morning at the hospital. Blake was doing a little bit better but still unconscious. "Blake pull through. Nellie is so torn over this. She has been crying all day over you. She loves you so much. I love her too but she's my sister basically. I'm taking care of her. I promise. Please pull through for the both of us. Everyone is tweeting. Everyone of the cast is calling Nellie but she refuses to talk to anyone even to Aylin and Abraham! I'm trying to be strong. I even cried today especially when I found out. I love ya peanut brother bro." Michael said to Blake.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey I haven't updated and you guys deserve one! Im writing another story and its going to be very interesting. This story is coming to an end soon! Im so sad about it but I have another one(soon to be two) story(ries) that you guys should really read but anyways here is ten! Keep up with the reviews. I love reading them. Also would anyone be interested in a squeal of this story?

Chapter ten:

Blake's mom came into the hospital room to Nellie and Michael sleeping on each other. Nellie looked like she cried all night. _"Poor Nellie." Thought Mrs. Jenner. _She looked at her son. "C'mon Blake sweetie just wake up." She said. "Mom?" Blake said after he opened his eyes. "Sweetie!" Mrs. Jenner said "I hurt so bad my head just everything but what happened?" Blake asked. "You were driving and some drunk guy on a cell phone hit you." His mom said. Blake's thoughts started going to Nellie. "Mom where's Nellie?" Blake asked. "You remember Nellie?" She asked "Of course." Blake said smiling "She's asleep with Michael. They have been here since you were admitted." His mom said. Blake didn't know what to think. Was Nellie cheating on him? "Blake!" Nellie screamed. Blake broke out in the biggest smile despise his thoughts. "Nellie im so glad you're here." Blake said wrapping his arms around her. "I was so scared you weren't going to make it. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Nellie said still crying. "Nellie baby don't cry. I wouldn't leave you or Michael behind." Blake said. Nellie smiled and kissed him. "I'm leaving now!" Shouted . Nellie and Blake pulled away and started to laugh."Oww it hurts to laugh." Blake said "I love your mom." Nellie said "I love you." Blake told her. Finally he said it. Nellie blushed as she smiled. "I love you too." Nellie said. "I've been waiting forever to hear you say that." Blake smiled. "Go wake the geek up!" Blake said laughing ignoring the pain. "Michael wake up!" Nellie shoved him "Oww. Nellie really?" Sleepy Michael asked. "Michael." Blake said. Michael woke up immediately after hearing his best friend's voice. "Blake! Your alive and up talking" Michael said very happy. Then Michael realized there was no chance of him and Nellie together. _"She glows around him but why should she be with him?" Michael thought_ "Now I can't wait till you come home." Nellie said all happy. "Why is that love?" Blake asked "I'm going to take care of you." Nellie stated. Blake laughed. "Ow. It really hurts." Blake said. "Aw Blake. I'm going to go home and shower. I look like crap. You sleep. I'll be back soon." Nellie said as she kissed him bye. "Bye Michael thanks for being there." "Thanks for taking care of her. I heard every word you said somehow I held on for you and her." Blake said. Michael was shocked. "She was so upset. It was crazy." Michael said. "I know you still have feelings for her and I know you love her." "I'm sorry." Michael quietly said "Dude it's okay I know if anything happens to me again she's taken care of. I love her a lot and she both has guys who love and care about her and that's all that really matters." Blake said. Michael was crying. Blake didn't give a damn if Michael liked Nelllie. "Michael don't cry you're my peanut butter brother! We are best friends nothing is coming between us." Blake said "Just don't hurt her or we will have some serious problems!" Michael said laughing and wiping tears. Blake broke out laughing. "I promise I won't. She means the world to me and I would never to that." Blake said


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I looked through my notebook and saw this is the last chapter! I can't believe this story is ending. I mean as a writer I think you get sad when your very first story is ending. I want to thanks everyone for the review and all the support I mean this story has over 5,000 views and 13 review. I thought people wouldn't like my writing at all. Im happy to say I'm writing a squeal. I've written part of chapter 1 and I could take it in many different directions! Anyways enough with the talk here is the last chapter of The Tale Of Nellis:

Chapter 11:

Blake came home two weeks later. Nellie moved in to take care of Blake. "I can't believe you're moving in." Michael said sitting on a swing. "Me too. I love Blake a lot. I also love you. Don't forget that. You guys are the best." Nellie said. "I love you too. He loves you more obviously." Michael joked. "Ha! So not true." Nellie proclaimed. Michael laughed. "I'm sorry to ruin the moment but I really wouldn't change our friendship." Nellie said. "Me ether." Michael said. Blake was watching them. They got along so well. By then Blake knew he was in love with Nellie. He wanted to tell her. He just needed the chance. Blake didn't blame Michael for wanting to spend time with Nellie. Nellie was amazing. Blake just stood at the door watching his girlfriend. She was his entire world. "You're such a dork!"" Nellie said laughing. "Sure whatever you say!" Michael said pushing Nellie. "So you're going to friendship shove me? Seriously that was Charlie's thing to Aylin!" Nellie said "I'm just going to push you maybe." Michael said. Nellie shoved Michael off the swing. "What now? I win!" Nellie proclaimed. Michael broke out laughing. "Thanks." Michael said. "Told you!" Nellie said. "Let's go I'm starving." Michael said getting up. He looked into her eyes. "Michael…." Nellie started. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't feel this I know." Michael said. Nellie felt bad. She remembered the day she told Michael that she was going to maybe be with him in two months. It was about that time. "Michael. Can we please talk later on the dock?" Nellie asked. "Yeah sure." Michael said. Later that night Blake wanted to talk to Nellie. "Nellis come here." Blake said. Nellie was concerned and scared. "What?" Nellie asked. "Chill Nell relax. " Blake said pulling her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just looked at her. Nellie looked into his eyes and became speechless. "Nellie I've loved being with you. I'm falling deeply in love with you." Blake said "Don't let me go okay?" Nellie asked "I won't ever." Blake said kissing her gently. "I'm in love with you and I've never felt like this before." Nellie said after pulling away. Blake had the biggest smile on his face. Nellie was all his. "If you need to close things with Michael then do it. I want Nellie Veitenheiemer all to myself. I also don't want to know what happens." Blake said. Nellie was shocked. Was Blake actually being serious? "Are you sure?" Nellie asked "I'm sure baby." Blake said holding her. "I love you so much." Nellie said "I love you" Blake said. The next night after spending a day with Blake, Nellie decided to go talk to Michael. He was already at the dock according to a text. "Be back soon." Nellie shouted to Blake. The sun was just setting when she walked there. Michael was just sitting there aloud. "Hey. I was hoping you would come." Michael said "I just wanted to talk." Nellie said. "I'm really sorry about yesterday." He said "It's okay it actually got me thinking. I love you Michael I really do it's just he's changed me. He's my other half and my best friend. I didn't realize this till his accident." Nellie said. Michael was shocked. He didn't think this was going to happen. Nellie took the moment and kissed him. One last kiss. Michael just has this weird look on his face after he pulled away and he didn't know what to say? _"Why did she just do that if she loves Blake?" Michael thought_. "Why?" Michael finally pushed out "I needed closure and so did you." Nellie said. Then she walked away. After that Michael had nothing to say to her. Maybe they were better off as friends. Nellie walked home really happy. She had a great friends and a boyfriend who loved her unconditionally. Her life was amazing while Michael's was just very confusing.


	12. READ ME

Hey guys its me! You probally wont expect an update on this story because its competed but pretty please go read the squeal Happily Ever After! It takes place three years after the Tale Of Nellis. It would make my entire day. I love you guys please and thanks! Review give me ideas do whatever you guys want. Tell all your Blellie shipper friends!

s/8391299/1/Happily_Ever_After

theres the link!


End file.
